User blog:Krwawy Anioł/Sasuga Ainz-sama
Warning : Little Spoilers ahead. After thinking it over I'm beginning to think that Demiurge may actually be correct, that Ainz is actually the mastermind Demiurge think he is and that it is us who have been fooled. First of all, it is made very clear that since he came to the NW Suzuki Satoru has become an undead body and mind. He can't get too excited. It doesn't bother him to see people getting slaughtered and such. He has also shown that he has become as able as his character statistics would imply. Obviously his strength, dextery and stamina are through the roof. Suzuki Satoru doesn't seem to realise it but his mental attributes have also adjusted. It is clear that he has way more charisma than a low level employee. He manages to gain the trust of Ainzack with a single discussion even though he is a frickin undead and that's not the only time he manages to convince someone unbelievably quickly. Several time it's mentionned how class he is, how regal his movements are (yes he di train but I will talk about that later as well) and how much of a sex appeal he's got. Women do get enthralled (or wet...) just with him talking to them or even standing by them. His very first speech in front of the guardians is perfectly done and he improvised it, that's something carrier politicians have trouble doing. In this speech he activates his aura, Suzuki Satoru thinks he doesn't know why he does that, but that was actually very insightful and the best thing to do. So if he has the mind of an undead, that all his abilities matches his sta ts, that his charisma matches his character's... What is the stat that a character specialized in arcane magic would have maxed out? Of course that's intelligence, it should be the highest of his stats. And we can even see evidence of that. His ability to learn, he trains a little in front of a mirror, he observes an emperor from afar and suddenly his demeanor is perfectly regal, so much so that people are baffled by how impressively he does it? Even with years of learning with a tutor, to learn to behave like a king and do so naturally, that's going to take years. Even more impressive with his ability to learn is how he progresses his swordmanship and surpasses warriors who've trained for years at exactly that... after just one fight. You're going to tell me that it can't be because in the novels they give us his thoughts and that even according to him it's more coincidences than a masterplan. However his thoughts are always from Suzuki Satoru's point of view and he is only part of the being that is Ainz, he even is slowly fading away. Often he is thinking "I don't know why I'm doing that" when what he is doing is actually the best course of action and it is starting to make a lot of coincidences for it to be plausible. What got me thinking is the event in the arena. I kept thinking that there was no way it could be a mere coincidence that he would show up just when Jircniv is meeting the scriptures and priests. Ainz had been watching Jircniv a lot and he is intelligent enough to see through the code and realise when he was going to do the meeting. text from reddit Category:Blog posts